A Bit of Fun
by whosaidwhat
Summary: Shizuku beats Feitan and Phinks in a game. Feitan and Phinks do not find this as amusing as the rest of the Troupe.


Feitan and Phinks were fuming.

To be fair, the two were often fuming. Or seething. And they could frequently be found skulking. Really they just exuded rage and hate in general during most moments of the day.

But in this particular instance they were fuming, and it was much to the amusement of several other members of the infamous Phantom Troupe.

The source of their anger was _Fatal Fighting 6_, a new game they had stolen just last week to help pass the time until their next job. And more specifically the fact that they were being repeatedly and soundly defeated in the game by a certain person.

Shizuku.

* * *

"Oh, good one Shizuku, good one." Nobunaga rubbed his sparse chin-hairs in appreciation. "I think Phinks actually thought he had you there."

"Shut up!" Barked the blonde from where he was sitting, squinting at the bright colors dancing around the television.

"Shizuku, are you sure this is your first time playing this?" Franklin asked. The giant stood directly behind the small black-haired girl, watching with amusement.

"Yes." Shizuku shrugged nonchalantly. "Why do you ask?"

"Not possible." Feitan spat. He had slowly moved closer and closer to the television as the games had gone on, until he was practically sat on top of it. The other Troupe members had already had to shout at him several times not to block anyone's view.

"Oh, is that how you do that?" Shizuku asked as she executed a flawless multitarget combo that launched both Feitan's and Phinks' avatars off the screen.

As the Troupe members howled, laughed, groaned, and gloated, it was little surprise that no one noticed the demon-headed antenna hidden carefully in the folds of Shizuku's black sweater.

* * *

Several rooms away Shalnark typed furiously into his phone, controlling Shizuku's hands to beat Feitan and Phinks over and over again. He giggled quietly to himself. This was too much fun.

"Can I assume." A cold voice shocked him out of his reverie. "That Shizuku is not going to die when you remove that antenna at the end of this?"

Shalnark spared a second to glance up, before returning to his phone. "Oh, hello Machi. No, no, she won't die I promise."

"Oh?"

Shalnark set the phone to autopilot and looked up with a smile. "Yea! It's a new wrinkle on my technique that I've been working on. It only allows me to control certain parts of the body, and doesn't kill the target when I'm done."

The ice-queen raised an eyebrow. "So you're simply controlling…"

"Her hands." Shalnark raised his own hands and wiggled his fingers. "To beat Feitan and Phinks in a game. You should see them, it's hilarious. They're so mad!"

Machi nodded. "A worthy cause. But tell me, you have tested this power already right?"

Shalnark waved his hands. "Give me a little credit Machi. I've run a bunch of experiments. The subjects only report experiencing some painful pins and needles in whatever body part I've been controlling for about half an hour after I release them."

"What?!"

Both Shalnark and Machi spun around to find Shizuku standing in the doorway, a petulant look on her face. She held her empty hands out in front of her, which were still twitching and moving as though working the controller.

"You didn't tell me that!"

Shalnark laughed nervously. "Didn't I? I'm sure I did. You must have forgotten."

A thought occurred. "Wait, what are you doing here?"

"I got tired of the game." Shizuku said simply.

Shalnark ducked to look at his phone. It had been on autopilot, and was still operating under the assumption Shizuku was playing the game. If Shalnark had been paying attention, he would have been able to stop the Manipulation when Shizuku put down the controller. But as it was…

"Well well well." An angry, violent aura flowed out from behind Shizuku and filled the room. "I thought I smelled something fishy, right Fei?"

"Very fishy Phinks."

Shalnark gulped as the pair stepped out from behind Shizuku, whose fingers still twitched and convulsed like some dying insect. "Now guys, I was just having a little fun. No need for any drastic measures."

Phinks grinned savagely. "I knew there was no way Shizuku was beating us." He raised his fist and cracked each knuckle dramatically.

"You dead." Feitan said shortly.

"I'm gonna kill you too." Shizuku added with an earnest nod.

"Hey now, there's no fighting among Troupe members, right? And definitely no killing." Shalnark glanced at Machi hopefully, but she only gave a slight shake of her head. Then he made a break for it, shooting towards the back entrance and kicking down the door in his haste to leave.

The three aggrieved Troupe members were right on his tail, and didn't let him get far.

* * *

They didn't kill him, in the end. Feitan did briefly convince the others to let him perform some light torturing, "to get the message across", but the Boss arrived and put an end to that idea before it began.

That didn't stop Feitan and Phinks from grabbing him in his sleep, wrapping a steel chain around his ankles, and pitching him into a river several nights later. Shalnark was totally fine, of course, but the idea was clear.

And naturally Shizuku had, by that time, completely forgotten about the whole ordeal.


End file.
